


Torched Ashes

by storyofdeancas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: Buck decided today would be the day he'd tell Eddie how he feels about him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Torched Ashes

**11:52 pm** : 

Eight minutes until midnight. Eight minutes until the day changes into something unpredictable. Whether his shift the upcoming day brings tragedies or opportunities, is unknown, but what isn't is Buck has made up his mind, he's telling Eddie today. Those eight minutes making all the difference of if Buck tells Eddie everything today—if he'll tell his best friend that he doesn't just want him to be _just_ that—a friend. That he wants Eddie to not only be a friend but also his life partner. If he'll tell him that he adores the idea of Eddie and his son becoming the family he always wanted, but never had. That he loves every part of Eddie. Or if he doesn't tell him today, and that remains nothing but a mere fantasy. 

Buck knocks at Eddie's door three times. Each knock rattling something inside. Fifteen seconds pass between Buck's last knock, and the knob finally turning. Buck inhales, preparing to air his unspoken feelings out to Eddie. The air getting trapped as Buck comes to the realization that the person he was facing was not Eddie, but a woman. 

  
"I- I'm sorry, who are you?" 

"Ana Flores... Eddie's girlfriend," the woman says.

_Oh._

Buck's been physically crushed before. Right now, he's back under the firetruck screaming out in pain. Instead, the weight isn't on his leg, it's on his chest. He's crushed again, this time—emotionally.

Eddie had never said a word about seeing Ana. Eddie's his best friend and he knew nothing of this person. Buck feels like a fool. For thinking Eddie was unattached, for allowing himself to _hope_.

He forgets he's even still standing outside Eddie's home, and for the first time, Buck feels like a guest there.

"It was nice meeting you, Ana, but I- I've gotta go. Have a nice night." 

**Midnight** : 

Nothing was said yesterday. Not a word about his dreams about his little family with Eddie. Not a whisper of the love he feels for his best friend. Buck crawls back into his Jeep. Every hope drained. His perfect ending with Eddie back to being what he never wanted—the one thing he could predict. A fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by ♥️  
> [Link text](https://twitter.com/buckleyswillow/status/1363295989742915590?s=20)


End file.
